


Here For You

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Apologies, I was initially like let me write smut and then I realized I sucked, M/M, idk what this is, it's not fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: It was 12 am and both Richard and Jared were looking incredibly tired, but they were both were determined to stay awake. Richard refused to give up getting through to Smart Fridge’s CEO and Jared was insistent on clearing Richard’s room; which he still felt bad about. Richard watched Jared’s long legs take each stride into the open room, stepping delicately on the wooden floor. The valley heat was getting to both Jared and Richard, but only Jared changed. One moment he was walking out of the room in his blue button up, the next he was walking in with just a white tee shirt. Richard looked up and down at Jared’s long body, what was he really hiding under his shirt. Was Jared secretly shredded? How else could he do this without breaking a sweat?





	Here For You

It had been a long and exhausting day for Richard, and yet he still forced himself to continue on late into the night working on contacting the Smart Fridge company. Dinesh had figured everyone at headquarters was in disarray and no one was going to respond to Richard’s one hundred and one emails about keeping his code safe, but Richard kept on trying anyway. That was about three hours ago, at eight. Richard did nothing but send email after email and call number after number. He was persistent, he needed to be. Gavin Belson was back and he only had a limited amount of peace until Gavin decided to make a move for Pied Piper again. 

He felt like letting out a big sigh and just crashing on top of his keyboard, but then the guys would give him the side eye, or would they? Dinesh and Gilfoyle had gone out… somewhere. And when Richard had told Jing Yang that Elrich never made it to Tibet, Jing Yang left to take a celebratory smoke over the possibility of his death. The house was quiet. No smell of weed making Richard contact high, no petty arguing being exchanged between Dinesh and Gilfoyle, no Jing Yang messing with his stupid fucking fridge, just… silence.

The wood floor creaked from down the hall. Richard turned in his CEO chair to see Jared carrying a crate full of Peter Gregory’s journals into the computer room where Richard was working. Richard remembered that he was supposed to clear all of that stuff out since he needed to be able to navigate around his room instead of constantly tripping over plastic bins every night. 

“Ah, thanks, Jared. I’ve been meaning to get around to cleaning that up.” Jared glaced at Richard and nodded in response to his thanks. Richard felt the sudden urge to back up his thanks, he felt bad for making Jared do all the heavy lifting. Plus he was doing nothing but waiting to get off hold, “Here let me help you.”

“Oh, Richard, there’s no need. You’re handling something right now. I just thought I’d do some busy work.” Jared curved his lips into a perfect smile which only made Richard feel worse. He was always bringing in a positive light into Richard’s life even if Richard constantly treated him like trash. Richard felt his body leap up from his chair unexpectedly. Though surprised he didn’t really try to stop himself, he had to do one thing for himself instead of leaving it to Jared.

“Come on, let me help.” Richard requested. Jared shrugged and and let a crate fall into Richard’s open arms. Richard felt his knees shake as he lift up the heavy bin. He looks up at Jared who was just holding the box with no problem at all, what kind of brute strength is he hiding under that button up? Richard wonders.

“I was just going to put them over there by the window.” Jared points to the back corner of the work space where Gilfoyle finds himself every morning; it was at least 5 feet away. Richard half sets down gently half lets the box fall on the floor. 

“It’s okay, we’ll just move it later.” Richard sighs, trying to make it seem like he isn’t gasping for air. 

Jared chuckles a bit, turning away from Richard while doing so. Richard knows he’s pathetic, just this morning he was going to lose all of his company due to one careless mistake. And Jared, oh Jared, he came back to support Richard after one jumbled apology. He felt so lucky to have him back.

“It’s okay, Richard, you go back to working and I’ll move your stuff for you, okay?” Jared bent down to pick up the crate with ease, the same one Richard couldn’t hold for more than five seconds. Jared walked past Richard and over to the corner and set the box down. Richard watched him move across the floor. He felt something in his chest, like he needed to say something to Jared, he just didn’t know what. Should I apologise? Should I ask about all those girls? Should I tell him-

“Richard,” Jared called to him, snapping him back into the present, “your phone.” Richard looked down at his phone resting on the table.

“Hello- sir?” A voice asked from the speaker. Richard scrambled to get to his phone and started to ask the operator about the status of the fridges, he’d talk to Jared later. Jared, not knowing that Richard wanted to open up, continued walking back to Richard’s room carrying box after box into the work space. Unfortunately, Richard only got a couple sentences in until he was put on hold again, yet it felt like an eternity. He had watched Jared carry at least eight boxes to the back while he repeatedly requested he talk to someone high in management. When Jared came in with box number six Richard was on hold again. 

It was 12 am and both Richard and Jared were looking incredibly tired, but they were both were determined to stay awake. Richard refused to give up getting through to Smart Fridge’s CEO and Jared was insistent on clearing Richard’s room; which he still felt bad about. Richard watched Jared’s long legs take each stride into the open room, stepping delicately on the wooden floor. The valley heat was getting to both Jared and Richard, but only Jared changed. One moment he was walking out of the room in his blue button up, the next he was walking in with just a white tee shirt. Richard looked up and down at Jared’s long body, what was he really hiding under his shirt. Was Jared secretly shredded? How else could he do this without breaking a sweat? 

Richard must have been staring for too long because Jared started to nervously glance back at him.

“Are you having a stroke?” Jared asked finally. Richard slowly snapped out of his trance with a chuckle. 

“No, I’m not having a stroke. I’m just… really tried.” Richard fakely rubbed his eyes. He was in fact tired but not as tired as he was giving off. He was used to working late nights as of lately so this wasn’t new, he just didn’t want Jared to know he was sucked in a trace, staring at his body.

“You should get some rest, Richard. I know you haven’t been sleeping at all. I could feel that you were still wide awake last night even though I wasn’t here.” Ah, gosh. Of course. A feeling of regret filled Richard’s lungs. It was hard for him to breathe. He felt so embarrassed. What kind of idiot would dismiss their only fan, other than Richard fucking Hendrix of course. Even if Jared didn’t mean it as a dig it felt like he had just been punched by him.

“Hey, Jared, I’m really sorry.” Richard sighed holding his head in his hands.

“No apology needed.” Jared brushed away. Of course he would, Jared was an angel and he kicked him to the curb. What would Richard do if Jared had really decided to cut his toxic ties with him?

“No really.” Richard sat up and looked Jared in his eyes. It was difficult, no doubt. Jared’s kind understanding eyes hit Richard in the heart. Fessing up about how much of a douche he had been was not a strong suit of Richard’s and all the things Jared had sacrificed all this time only made it harder. But Richard toughened up and spoke, “What I did last night wasn’t cool. You’ve always been behind me Jared, even before you were apart of the company. And I was being unreasonable and stubborn last night and I’m really sorry. To be honest, I don’t know what I’d be able to do without you, I need you- I- I mean this company, Pied Piper needs you. When I fired you, that was the biggest mistake I had made while running this company. I’m so sorry, Jared.” 

With his eyes closed, Jared nodded. A weight felt like it was being lifted off of Richard’s chest, he felt better. It was true, he never meant to fire Jared and it was his biggest mistake; and he has changed his ex girlfriend’s new boyfriend’s screensaver to Poop Fair. Jared opened his eyes, they were slightly pink and wet. 

“All I want is for you to get a good night’s rest” He finally replied with a smile.

“Fuck Jared, why are you so kind?” Richard gave an awkward laugh to lighten the mood and Jared followed, chuckling with him.

“Uhh… Richard Hendricks..? Is that correct?” Both Richard and Jared turned their heads to Richard’s phone resting besides him on the table. Richard picked up the phone and started speaking to the man on the other end. Jared waited around for a bit, quietly hoping this will be another quick conversation but Richard went on and on. Jared nodded to himself and left the room. Still on the phone Richard watched him go. A little part of him want to hang up the phone and continue talking to Jared, but he’d been waiting too long to get through. Jared and I will talk later, we have all night. Richard thought to himself.

After 10 minutes or so Richard was put back on hold again. He’d been talking to the assistant to the CEO about the dilemma but the stupid assistant wouldn’t but him through to his boss. Richard didn’t know how long this next wait would be. Would it really even be worth it? It’s not like he’d be there to be able to fix the refrigerator problem. He laid his heavy head down on the table and closed his eyes. The wooden floor creaked again and Richard shot his eyes open. It was just Jared carrying another box into the room. Richard let his eyelids sink a little, staring off in front of him. He just wanted to sleep in his bed, arms wrapped around-

“Richard?” Jared asked from out in front of the half awake man. Richard slowly moved his body to sit up and face Jared. He knew Jared was tired despite his face not showing it, it was too late for the both of them to be awake still.

“Yep, Jared?” Richard answered still. 

“Did you really mean all that stuff you said?” Jared was staring down at his feet, he was kind of fiddling with the end of his white shirt. His black hair was messy, he must’ve taken a nap too. It was no longer combed to the side, more scruffy in the front, Richard liked it this way.

“Yes...yes! I did indeed mean everything I said, Jared.” Richard said after a while. Sometimes he got lost in the little details about Jared.

“Even… oh, this is silly. Never mind.” Jared turned to leave the room but Richard stopped him.

“What you have to say isn’t silly Jared, whatever it is I’ll answer it honestly, no bullshit. I’m not going to make fun of you for having feelings.” Richard promised. It was a little funny seeing Jared squirm, even the tiniest bit. And because of him, that made him feel a little jittery inside.

“Well… you kind of stumbled through the company needing me. It sounded like you were saying… you needed me?” Jared heaved. And despite his large exhale it seemed like Jared was holding his breath waiting for his response.

“Yes.” Richard smiled. Now was a better time than ever, he was tired of putting off his feelings for Jared, “I do need you. Beyond your help with the finances, and organization, and even keeping from corrupting myself. Saying the company needs you is bullshit- I mean it’s true but it’s only half of the truth. Look, nobody believed in Pied Pieper. Not Dinesh, not Gilfoyle, or Elrich, or anybody at Hooli, just you. You were my first believer. And you weren’t believing in my product, you were believing in me. It made me feel worth fucking something Jared. I need you. I need you because I-”

“Richard Hendrick’s, this is Max Tierney, CEO of Smart Fridge.” Richard’s phone spoke for the last time before he scooped it up and ended the call.

“I love you, Jared.” Richard had never felt sure in many things in his life except for his compression and his feelings for Jared in this moment. He didn’t even cared if his code went to shit as long as Jared was there beside him for it.

“R-richard… I… ” Jared stuttered. His face was flushed. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, I just felt like I needed to get that out.” Richard scratched his head. He doesn’t feel dumb. When he thought about telling Jared how he felt he always imagined he’d regret it instantly like how he did when he was in high school. But even if Jared doesn’t feel the same way he still feels better, he feels like he’s come true to who he really is. In that moment Jared cups the side of Richard’s face in his large hand and kisses him. Jared’s lips on Richard’s, only something he thought would happen in his dreams. It doesn’t matter if Jared’s hand was pressing slightly on Richard’s bruise around his eye, it was perfect. The kiss only lasts a second but Richard was blown away.

“I love you too!” Jared jitters with the widest smile Richard’s seen plastered on his face. Richard can’t help but laugh. Laugh and tear up a bit. This is the greatest feeling. Who knew he’d cry three times in a time span of 24 hours. The first when he saw Anton sprawled all over the street, a second when he realized his new internet worked, possibly an earlier third when Dan was beating him up. But this was more special and spectacular than the other times in the past. Richard loved Jared and Jared loved Richard back, “I hope you don’t mind-”

“It was just what I wanted.” Richard whispers, still struck in awe of how far he’s come, “I hope you don’t mind if I do either?”

Richard repeats Jared’s steps but this time, he’s more passionate. Richard is tired, he’s excited, he’s been wanting Jared forever; and now he has him. Richard gets sloppy but Jared doesn’t mind. Richard’s parts Jared’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Jared mouth. He only welcomes it pushing Richard back onto the table. The height evens out and Jared no longer has to lean over to get to Richard’s yearning mouth. The moment is intense and intimate. Richard’s hands crawling over Jared’s white tee shirt, maybe he’ll finally get to see what’s under it. Jared is one step ahead of Richard, he’s located the zipper to Richard’s hoodie and is slowly unzipping it. Richard tilts his head downward, letting Jared kiss him on the forehead, to concentrate on removing his hoodie. Jared runs his hands through Richard’s curly hair, giving him a half massage. Richard moves his head back up to Jared’s pink lips to be met with the hand.

“We should move this into the bedroom.”


End file.
